Brijes
Once upon a time, humans and brijes had lived together in harmony, when reaching the age of 13, they may go through a ritual with a wise man, and get their warrior forms. Where both human and brijes synchronize their power into one body. Then, mankind slowly had forgotten about dreams and imagination, so the brijes were then trapped in a parallel dimension, only to be seen by ones who still believe. Then, some brijes had submitted to the darkness surrounding them and had become dark brijes. Appearance Brijes are mostly described as an animal that either walk on two legs or fly. As shown in the beginning, they usually have bright, shining marks on their bodies, with a matching color as their human partners. Dark Brijes are much like regular Brijes, yet just have darker colors. Brijes Brijes are the totems or ancestral animal spirits which have been in contact with human being throughout history in different shapes and at different levels: from contact through the world of dreams to the perfect physical and spiritual union between human and Brije. Every Brije possesses one or more special powers derived from nature, and when united in total harmony with their human partner, they produce a super powerful entity known as the Warrior Form. Brijes are mostly partners to humans who will still believe in them. This mostly works for young children, as to they, have a large imagination. Many children make friends for life at this age. Brijes are said to not be able to be seen by adults or people with no imagination and/or dreams. The Veteran Brijes are few, and despite being like normal brijes, those brijes are fully visible to the human eye, and very combative (Because some of them fought in the war for synchrony some time before). Those brijes are Bolger the Lynx, Chip the Frog, Lizzara the Salamander, Genboria the Turtle, Suzakaria the Phoenix, Shiryoria the Blue Dragon, Byakkaria the white tiger, Thayer the Praying Mantis, Irma the Porcupine and Speedy Steer the Roadrunner. Only four of these brijes, represent the 4 Cardinal points and seasons. Dark Brijes Originally, Dark Brijes, are just Brijes, who were vulnerable to the darkness and had fallen into submission to it. Claws and his master Rufus the Fox, are two of these dark brijes. Kingmoth the Butterfly an Gloom the Bat, are also dark brijes. However, Rufus and Kingmoth are classic dark brijes. Only Rufus knew the synchrony, and he can fuse with his human partner John Frederick Renard, as well as Kingmoth can fuse with his human partner Morum. Rufus, Gloom and Kingmoth are the only dark brijes who knew the synchrony long before the arrival of the chosen ones, in an event known as "the dispute of the 7 diamonds", which was carried out by the four seekers, and their rivals, in one fierce struggle before the events of "Guardians of the lost Code". In the final events, the four seekers and his allies ended up all this battles against darkness for good, and then, the events of "Guardians of the lost Code" begins. Warrior Forms Once their 13 years old, shamans performs a ritual with a human and brije so they can achieve the warrior form, and once they are combined with each other they can make monument buildings, in a joint effort of magic and science combined for the greater good, and in time and when they attack evil with their form. Freddy & Hopper Atzi & Bri Kimo & Cloko Muty & Scales and freddy y hopper Spikes & Fangs Write the second section of your page here. Zejas & Poison Write the second section of your page here. Elmer & Claws they are related to the dark ones, finding about their true plans to making their own world in their image, and gather Zejas, spikes, Muty whom are sent to find next codex, with the powers of Hades. Trivia The Brijes are based off Alebrijes are brightly colored Mexican Folk art sculptures of fantastical creatures.